JC
|place = 3/18 |challenges = 6 |votesagainst = 1 |days = 36|season2 = 'Survivor Atlantis'|tribes2 = |place2 = TBD/20|challenges2 = TBD|votesagainst2 = TBD|days2 = TBD|season3 = Survivor Panem|tribes3 = |place3 = TBD/18|challenges3 = TBD|votesagainst3 = TBD|days3 = TBD|seasonscompeted = 2|totalnumberofdays = TBD}} was a contestant on Survivor Agrabah, Survivor Atlantis, and Survivor Panem. In Atlantis they competed with their boyfriend Nick S. Bio Age: 17 Hobbies: Photography, art, writing, reading, listening to music, hanging out with friends., flower picking and pressing and journaling. Pet Peeves: Ignorant people, repeating myself 3 Words To Describe You: Outgoing, fiery, clever Name 1 thing not many people know about you: One time I got hit by a school bus, on the way to school!! Some dumb bitch driver was a motherfucker. Anyways after getting hit I got back up and started walking to school but someone stopped me and called an ambulance but thank god they did cus I must have just been able to get up and move due to adrenaline because I apparently injured my neck, ribs, knee and ankle :~) If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be: Well assuming I’m not stranded on the island then I’d choose an iPod full of music, a bag to collect things from the island and my camera :) Favorite Survivor Season and Why: Omg that’s like impossible to choose I love so many ughh..probably Survivor: San Juan del Sur or Survivor: Nicaragua. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like and Why: I’d like to say that I’m most like Brenda Lowe on Survivor: Caramoan because she had such a big heart she was so kind. Not only that but she was super competitive and challenged herself too. Favorite Fantasy Location: Hmm that’s a tough question too probably like the Moors from the movie Maleficent because it was so beautiful. Voting History Survivor Storybook: Agrabah Survivor Atlantis Bio Hobbies: photography, listening to music, art & writing Pet Peeves: People who are small minded like if they're racist, transphobic, sexist, homophobic, rape apologists etc. 3 Words To Describe You: Fiery, Fun, Silly. Name 1 thing not many people know about you: Idk I love nature !! If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Assuming that I don't have to fight to survive on this island I'd want my camera, my phone & a journal. If I had to survive I'd want a loaded gun, flint and a knife. Favorite Survivor Season and Why: I think San Juan Del Sur because it was the first season I ever watched and I loved Natalie so much from day one!! Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like and Why: I would say Brenda Lowe because I'm super competitive for no reason and sometimes I get ahead of myself, but I also have a big heart and really care for others too. Favorite Fantasy Location: The Moors from Maleficent bc it was so pretty omg like all the creatures and forestry omg yes. Voting History Survivor Storybook: Atlantis Voting History Survivor Storybook: Panem {| class="wikitable" style="margin:auto; text-align:center; font-size: 8pt;" |- ! colspan="3" |' 's Voting History' |- ! Episode ! 's Vote ! Voted Against |- ! 1 | | Individual Immunity |- !2 | Dylan | |- !3 | | |-